Accidents
by FrostedShadow
Summary: In which Ichigo is fuming, Rukia is amused, Yuzu faints, Karin is shocked, Toshiro is flustered and Matsumoto is celebrating back in Soul Society. "I swear it was an accident." HitsuKarin oneshot.


Hey everyone, Frost here. My first fanfiction. Hope you like it.

* * *

The hollow's shriek caught Kurosaki Karin's attention while walking to go home before her brother and her stupid father worry about her and would have to put up with Isshin's idiocy. She glanced at her watch and found she had thirty minutes to get back home. She shrugged. She was sure they wouldn't mind her being late by a few minutes.

Karin had been killing hollows before her brother could find them and leaving him standing dumbstruck in the middle of the road with no hollow in sight.

She was training under Urahara and Yoruichi's supervision and it turns out that she was better in sensing reiatsu than her hopeless brother. Yoruichi taught her shunpo while Urahara taught her a few kido spells while she studied Kendo at school and play soccer at the same time. All in all, she led a busy life. The only person who knew about this was Rukia, who Karin discovered was a Shinigami.

She shunpo'd to the site but the hollow's reiatsu disappeared. Instead, when she arrived, she saw a familiar snow, white hair and the captain's haori with the kanji for ten in the Gotei 13 rhombus. Karin grinned and greeted her old friend.

"Yo, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya Toshiro sheathed Hyourinmaru and turned towards the raven-haired Kurosaki.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" He snapped at her.

She waved it away, "Yeah, yeah. I don't care. So, what brings you here?"

"My lieutenant kept bothering me to take a vacation and she said that she'll handle everything there but I highly doubt that."

"She's right you know. You should take a vacation once in a while."

"I could if Matsumoto would stop drinking sake and actually do her work."

"Do you have anywhere to stay in?"

Toshiro shrugged, "Maybe I could ask Inoue-san again."

"Orihime-san is in a school trip."

Toshiro raised a brow, "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes, "I have eyes if you haven't seen that. You can stay at our place if you want to."

"And put up with your brother?"

"It's better than putting up with my father."

Toshiro frowned and then sighed, "Doesn't look like I have a choice. Alright, let me just get my gigai at Urahara's."

Karin glanced at her watch again, "Crap. I have five minutes left til my curfew." Without warning, Karin grabbed Toshiro's wrist and shunpo'd to Urahara Shoten.

When they arrived, Toshiro's gigai was already outside with a note beside it.

_Good evening Hitsugaya-taicho. Matsumoto-fukutaicho informed us of your vacation to the World of the Living but we were going away on a trip so I have left your gigai outside for you. Have a nice day._

_P.S. Don't anger the carrot-top_

_-Urahara_

"Who the hell is carrot-top?" Toshiro stepped in his gigai and looked at Karin, "And since when have you been able to use shunpo?"

"Well a lot has happened since the last four years, but can we just go?" Karin didn't wait for an answer and took Toshiro's wrist and shunpo'd away to the Kurosaki household.

She opened the door and walked in with Toshiro behind her. Ichigo looked up from the TV and scowled, "You're two minutes late. What the hell is Toshiro doing here?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

As usual, Ichigo ignored him. Rukia came downstairs, saw Toshiro and bowed, "Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro nodded in acknowledgement "Kuchiki."

"Oi, don't ignore me. I said what are you doing here?" Ichigo's sentence was followed by Rukia's fists raining down on his head.

"Be more respectful to a captain Ichigo."

"Relax Ichi-nii. Toshiro's just staying here for a short while. Where's goat-chin?"

Ichigo rubbed his sore head, "He said he had some business to attend to."

"Finally, some peace. I'm starving by the way."

"There's some leftovers that Yuzu cooked in the kitchen inside the fridge."

Karin headed towards the kitchen and found Yuzu mopping the floor. Yuzu looked up and smiled at Karin, "Welcome home Karin-chan."

"Hey Yuzu. I'm home."

"Ah! Be careful, it's a bit slippery since I just mopped it." Yuzu warned Karin and started mopping the floor again.

Karin opened the fridge and took the containers out. Toshiro was about to follow Karin to also eat when Ichigo called him.

"Toshiro, come here."

Toshiro obliged and went closer to the older Kurosaki.

"I'm warning you. If you do anything to Karin, I will kill you, you got that?"

Tick marks appeared on Toshiro's head and shouted, "For the last time, I won't, dammit!"

Ichigo scowled at him before turning back to watch TV. Toshiro sighed and walked towards the kitchen. He didn't know the floor was slippery and before he knew it, he slipped and fell forward.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-kun!" Yuzu cried.

Karin turned around to see Toshiro falling towards her and then a weight fell on her lips. Karin's eyes widened as well as Toshiro's. Karin's body was trapped with the kitchen bench and Toshiro and Karin's face was flooded with crimson as well as Toshiro.

Yuzu fainted from the site and Ichigo went in to find out what the commotion was about when he saw Toshiro and Karin kissing.

"Damn you, Toshiro! I just said don't do anything to her and you're kissing her! Are you mocking me, huh punk!"

Toshiro couldn't hear what Ichigo was saying, instead he was focused on Karin whose eyes were the size of dinner plates and her face could rival that of a tomato. Toshiro was jerked away from Karin by Ichigo and Rukia watched with a smirk.

"I-it was an accident I swear." Toshiro faced the fuming Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, are you prepared to abandon your captain-seat and face your death?"

The night in the Kurosaki Household was never the same.

* * *

"Taicho~!" Matsumoto came in the tenth division barracks with a bottle of sake, "How did your vacation go?"

Toshiro blushed, remembering the night's events, and for the first time, he was actually happy that there were mountains of paperwork covering his face or else Matsumoto would see his cheeks dusted with pink.

"It was fine."

"Oh, I see." Matsumoto shunpo'd away before the captain would tell her to go to work, and she grinned, "Mission, make taicho kiss Kurosaki Karin, accomplished."

* * *

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review. Hope they weren't too OOC. If they were then I apologise. Here's a cat to compensate =^_^=

Frost, checking out~


End file.
